BSSMChisai Stars
by Wild Nature
Summary: The girls, in a moment of peace, suddenly find themselves surrogate mothers of their future children. All of them, even Usagi, are going to be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Chisai Stars

Chapter One

The Appearance of Four New Senshi; Following the Princess to the Past

Usagi smiled as she waved goodbye to her mother. Ikuko smiled warmly but still felt a sting.

"Oh dear..." She murmured.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Kenji asked softly.

"Usagi hasn't been herself. I think she's sad but..."

"Are you sure?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a mother intuition!" Ikuko exclaimed passionately. "We know when our children are in trouble or they're hurting. It's a bond that cannot be denied!"

Kenji gently patted her shoulder, smiling as he agreed soothingly.

Usagi wasn't in her usual hurry, though she was late. But lately, it was as if her life was drained.

"Every since Chibiusa left, it's been so quiet. I wish..." Usagi sighed heavily. She turned a corner and went thump into a running body much slighter than her own.

"Oh!" A child looked up with wide blue eyes, her blonde hair cropped shortly, falling in soft ways to just barely her shoulders. It was greatly layered, having being cut short on the outside but the lower layers longer. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay..." She frowned, for a moment gazing intently at the girl. For a moment, just that moment, she saw Minako's face reflected to her. "Ah.. are you late?"

"Eh? No, no, nothing like that. Excuse me," the girl danced around her before dashing off. Usagi stared as the girl stopped and looked back slowly. Seeing Usagi still watching her, she took off running harder.

"Funny girl," Usagi sighed. "I guess even kids are late to class... though isn't the elementary school this way?"

Rei sat at the holy fire. She knew she should've gone to class but she had been unable to sleep due to strange visions filtering through her mind. She tried to concentrate but her attention felt divided.

"Rei?" Grandpa smiled widely. "You should be in class! What are you doing?"

"I just needed to find out something," Rei began.

"Now, now. Go to school. You can make your other classes," He ushered her out with a wide smile. "Go on now!"

Rei sighed as she dressed into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and as she examined her own face, she felt something almost familiar come to her. She continued to sigh as she picked up her bag and took out to the street, heading to her school.

As she walked sullenly, she continued to feel something. This feeling came and went, almost as if it were Rei being checked rather than Rei doing the sensing. Rei frowned and as she walked, concentrated just for a moment.

And when she felt it the strongest, she flipped around and came face to face with a young girl, who looked as if she had been caught.

She was young and child looking with her violet hair pulled back into side pigtails that ended at her shoulders. She had startling red eyes though, that reminded Rei of the holy fire.

"Yes?" Rei began.

"Sorry!" The girl flushed, trying to smile. "Bye!" She turned around and fled with a gasp.

"What the hell was her problem?" Rei muttered before heading back to class.

Makoto and Ami were already at school, the bell yet to be rung. They both were quite aware of the two young girls following them.

Ami's follower was a raven haired girl, her hair long and pulled into two side loops with blue bangs holding each loop to her head. Her eyes were light blue and she was slightly paler than most children

Makoto's follower was a slightly tall girl with maroon colored hair, her hair pulled up to a pigtail to the left side of her head, not unlike Makoto but not so highly put up. Her eyes were a deep green and she was darker than most girls by a few shades deeper of peach.

"I wonder what they want?" Ami asked finally.

"Who knows!" Makoto frowned and glared at the maroon haired one. But the girl only stared back at her with the same intensity. The bell rang and they headed in, at least knowing the two girls couldn't follow. And as they went in, both appeared the blonde and violet haired girls to the other two, whispering to each other.

And then, as soon as they appeared, they disappeared in a blink.

The girls regrouped after lunch, heading over to the Hikawa Shrine, talking adamantly about the day.

"It's strange, Mina," Usagi told Minako all serious. "I saw a look a like of you! She was really cute!"

"Really?" Minako rubbed her chin. "Maybe they were copying my looks. I am beautiful, after all!"

"It's more funny that we, as in Makoto and I, had a girl following us," Ami responded.

"You too?" Rei blinked. "My senses were going crazy since early this morning. It was still pitch black but I felt such strange energies but yet, it was all familiar!"

"Ohhh..." Usagi grinned. "This is getting exciting!"

"You don't know the half of it!" A young boy, just slightly older than them, jumped down from a tree branch. "Allo!"

"Er..." Usagi looked up at the tree. "That was high!"

"Who are you?" Rei demanded.

"Me?" He grinned. He was lean and fit, with dark blue hair, his own eyes a blue shade. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt with faded blue jeans, the cutoffs rather ragged, his black and rather heavy looking boots poking out. "Name's Umi."

"What do you want?" Rei began, still suspiciously.

"I'm looking for my sister! Do you know where she is? She's got black hair, blue eyes and an attitude that says she's better than everyone else?"

"I remember seeing a similar girl earlier.." Ami began.

"Great! Where'd she go?"

"I don't know," Ami said quietly.

"Damn! Well, anyways, thanks for your help, Ami-san! See ya!" He jumped backwards and seemed to disappear into the sunlight.

"Ami...How'd he know your name?" Minako asked finally.

"I don't know..." Ami flushed.

Mamoru was sitting in the park when he saw the same boy, whistling down the street into the park and its walkway.

"Yo!" Umi sat down next to him. "Nice day, huh?"

"Yes, it is rather nice," Mamoru tried to return to studying but he spotted from the corner of his eye the boy peeking over to check out the reading material. "Can I help you?"

"Chiba Mamoru, right?"

"Er..yes, that's me."

"You miss her?"

"Miss... her?"

"Usagi?"

"I don't understand what you're..."

But Umi sat up stretching. "Could fall asleep in this place! Don't ya worry! Usagi's gonna return really soon!" He grinned, his teeth in perfect alignment. "After all, it's kind of a training procedure...that and to make friends!" He waved goodbye, still laughing.

"What the hell just happened?" Mamoru frowned, trying to shake the strange feeling from himself.

The girls were passing by the park after they had spent some time at the park and Minako was the first to spot them.

"Hey! Hey! There's my look-a-like!" She began excitedly.

"It's like a clone," Makoto breathed. Minako glared at her. "What!"

"I think they all look like us," Ami pointed out.

"I'm going to go talk to them," Rei said suddenly.

The girls were obviously in a heated argument.

"He's your big brother! You get rid of him!" The blonde one demanded.

"But he won't listen to me!" The raven haired began.

"Please! Just make with the tearful eyes and he's putty!" The violet haired sniffed. "All guys are such dorks!"

"Uh oh..." The maroon saw the looming Rei. "We've got visitors!"

"Excuse me, but you were following me this morning! Why?" Rei demanded.

"Yea! Why?" Makoto stood even taller, the girls glancing at each other.

"Finally!" Umi landed with a thump as he sighed. "I've been looking all freaking day for you twits! Where have you been!"

"Twits?" The raven haired eyebrow twitched. "How dare you..."

"Oh no you don't! Anrui!" Umi began. "It's how dare you run off without telling anyone! And with everyone else to boot!"

"Hey! We came willingly!" The blonde started.

"Whatever! We are going home, now!"

"No!" Anrui's hand was grasped by Umi as a tug of war began. "No! No! No!"

"Come on!" He fiddled with his pocket. "We've gotta... go!" Light filtered from his fingertips as a rather familiar key fell from his grasp. It lit up into a rainbow of lights before the energy dying out.

"What just happened?" The maroon haired began.

"It...It broke..." The violet haired whimpered. "Oh no! We're stuck in the past!" Her eyes watered and her lip trembled.

The maroon beat her to it, beginning to bawl soulfully. The blonde, seeing everyone doing it, gave in and began to cry herself.

"Stop! Come on! Be big girls now!" Umi began fretfully.

"This is all your fault!" Anrui began. "If you had let me do my job!"

"YOU'RE STILL IN TRAINING!" He wailed. "And I promised Mom and everyone else I'd watch you all!"

"Well, it looks like you failed!" She shouted.

"AUGH!" He wove his fingers through his hair. "Why oh why did I agree to such!"

He stilled suddenly, seeing the girls gawking at him and the others. "Oh shit.."

"I wanna go home!" The maroon haired began.

"I want my mama!" The violet added in her wail.

"I want something to eat!" The blonde cried.

"You're always hungry," The maroon haired sniffled.

"Yea, Barako! You're a pig!" The violet haired almost giggled.

"You're one to talk, Mekumi!" Barako glared, pointing at the violet haired.

"Guys..." Umi began.

"Kind of like that party the other day, huh, Shinan? Barako had three pieces of chocolate cake!" Mekumi giggled.

"Guys?" Umi looked lost.

"SHUT UP!" Anrui shouted over them, her foot tapping hard onto the cement ground. "You've all ruined everything! Now we'll never find Usagi!"

Usagi blinked. "Err... I'm Usagi..."

"Not you Usagi, I meant the little Usagi!"

"Chibi...usa?" Minako asked haltingly.

"Yes!"

"But... are you friends of hers?" Makoto asked finally.

"What? I guess..." Anrui frowned. "We're more like allies than anything."

"We're her friends!" Barako glared. "You're so mean, Anrui!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Umi nearly screamed. He held up his hand, the key glittering. "You've all had your fun, we're going home, NOW!" He shouted. "Time Guardian! Hear my plea! Open the door to the Timegates and take us home!"

The pen lit up and it seemed as if the skies became as dark as night. He started, gasping. "What's going on!"

"Oh no..." Barako fell backwards, whimpering in fear. "Mama!"

"Mama!" The others wailed. Umi tried to think fast. "Ah... Everyone, run!"

He pulled out a small gemstone of blue. "Could you girls watch out for them?" He began desperately.

"Oh but who's gonna watch out for you?" A voice echoed in the winds. A young teenaged boy landed, with dark violet hair that was cropped and rather messy looking. "Come on, Water Knight! Put up your dukes!"

"Err..." He glanced at the others, seeming to pinpoint Ami who was staring openly at him. "Got no choice but to use the damn gem."

It wasn't quite a complete transformation as the gem lit up in shades of rainbowed blues, wrapping around his wrist to form golden bracelets.

"Mercurial Tsunami!" He called out and the gems in the bracelet blazed to create a watery tornado. His body moved as if in a dance, the attack guided upward. The other man began to dodge as the attack continued.

Umi was gasping in moments, the attack visibly lessening. "Anrui...Take the others...now..." He fell down to his knees, the attack's residue raining down to the ground. "So tired.."

"Makes it so easy..." The man lunged out at him with a cruel howl.

"STOP IT!" Ami literally screamed. She grabbed her book bag and flung it hard at the man, smacking directly in the face.

"Augh!" He held his nose, slightly bleeding. "Stupid... How dare you hurt my face!"

"That's not all that's going to hurt," Umi shouted. He jumped up high with a low kick to the other's stomach, sending the other sprawling backwards.

"In the Law of Crystal Tokyo, you've betrayed her Kingdom for the last time! By the order of the Knights, I hereby place you under arrest!" He began.

But the other began to laugh. "You cannot expect to catch me, Hermes! You're such a joke!"

"HEY! I'm the only one who picks on my brother!" Anrui shouted.

"I said get out of here!" Umi shouted.

Hermes smirked as he pulled out a rather Robin Hood- esque hat, with a set of white wings. "Sorry but I got my orders! Time to go!"

"Stop!" Ami stood in front of Umi, her body shaking, not from fear, but from rage.

"Hee hee, I forgot your previous selves existed. Say, did you know that if I killed you, these wouldn't exist? That'd be fun!" Hermes crackled.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Anrui yelled so loudly, it was startling. "It's time to stand up and fight! Everyone!"

"NO!" Umi nearly shouted. "You're not prepared..."

"Umi! Have some faith, okay?" She smirked as the four girls moved to the front. "You wanna pick on my bro and Ami-sama? I don't think so!"

"Mercury Prism Power, make up!"

"Mars Prism Power, make up!"

"Jupiter Prism Power, make up!"

"Venus Prism Power, make up!"

Each of them looked much like the Sol senshi's fuku, save that the colors were reversed and each had a round brooch, outlined in yellow with the main color as well as their choker having a heart clasped at the center and their bows in Super form. They were so similar that their shoes resembled the Sol Senshi counterparts.

"I am Sailor Chibi Mercury!"

"Sailor Chibi Mars!"

"Sailor Chibi Jupiter!"

"And Sailor Chibi Venus!"

"In the name of Future Earth, we will punish you!" They shouted as one.

"Oh god..." Makoto gawked. "This is...a joke, right?"

"Foam Cleansing!" Sailor Chibi Mercury shouted, creating a handful of bubbles that she blew out at high Hermes. It suck around him, blinding him from everyone.

"Hey!" He was heard retorting.

"Blaze Striking!" Sailor Chibi Mars pointed as a fiery arrow erupted from her finger tip to go straight forward.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" The area cleared around him, revealing him as he tried to put out the fire that was on his head.

"Great shot!" Sailor Chibi Jupiter cheered.

"I wasn't aiming for his head," Chibi Mars said darkly.

"That's it! Next time, I'm kicking all your asses! But just so you can't go too far!" Hermes laughed boisteriously.

"Time Gate Lock!" He shouted, holding a black key. It dissipated. "Have fun!" He disappeared.

"He didn't..." Umi gaped at the sky. "Oh no! How are we to get home!"

"You mean we can't?" Chibi Jupiter's lip trembled.

"Not this ...Not again..." Umi began.

"Wahh!" All three girls cried loudly.

"Augh!" Umi flipped around, grinning widely, looking much like a clown. "Cheer up! Cheer up! Big brother Umi can take care of this!"

"Yea right," Anrui had untransformed, eying him.

"Shut up," He said from the side of lips. "You wanna have them crying all afternoon?"

Anrui was quiet before facing the group. "Hey! Think of it this way! We get to miss school!"

"YEA!" Everyone cheered as the rest untransformed.

"My head hurts..."

"Umi-san?" Umi jumped, seeing Ami approach.

"Err..."

"You...all are from the future, right?"

"Maybe," Umi hedged around the topic.

"No maybe! We are!" Anrui stated.

"SHUT UP!"

"I am Mizuno Anrui," Anrui bowed slightly. "This is Mizuno Umi."

"I'm going to be sick," Umi was heard complaining in the back.

"I'm Kino Barako!" Barako said brightly.

"I am Hino Mekumi," Mekumi said smoothly.

"Oh! Oh! And I'm Aino Shinan! So happy to meet you!" Shinan grinned widely.

"Are you, like Chibiusa?" Makoto asked carefully. "Future..."

"Children?" Mekumi frowned. "I would've thought that would've been easy to figure out. We are Chibi versions, and have the same last names, and we even look like you!"

"Hey, where's Umi going?" Barako asked suddenly.

"UMI!" Anrui shouted. Umi slinked back, fiddling with a key. "Oh..were you going to try that?"

"I was..." Umi stared at it.

"Well?" Anrui asked impatiently.

"Err... Time gate...open?" He held out the key in such a way like it would explode on him.  
"You're not doing it right!" Anrui lunged for it. "Let me do it!"

"No!"

"Give me!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"You can't have it!"

"GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Chisai Stars

Chapter Two

Balancing Troubles with Fun; Second Born Royalty

"I can't believe this..." Rei stared forward in a daze as the scene outplayed in front of the girls. Mamoru was trying to be understanding but the look on all four girls was pretty funny.

"Wow..." Usagi said finally. "Ami! You have two kids!"

The others all looked over at Ami, who was currently flushing.

"Err..." Umi fidgeted before sitting down gracefully in front of the others. "How shall we deal with this?"

"Well..." Makoto began.

There was a moment of silence before attention was slowly turned to Rei.

"WHAT?"

"Rei, you live in such a nice and big place," Makoto began.

"NO! I cannot take all of them!" Rei protested.

"Well, what about Mekumi, Umi, and Anrui?" Ami suggested.

"You don't want us with you?" Umi did look hurt.

"I live in a small apartment," Ami began.

"SMALL?" Minako laughed.

"And my mother's always at work..." Ami continued, flushing.

"No, no.. we can stay here," Umi looked down at his lap, his finger carefully drawing on the ground.

"Oh sure Ami, hurt his feelings," Makoto said softly.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Well, I can't take anyone! What would I tell my parents?" Minako stated.

"I can take two of them," Makoto said quietly. "They're small so it'll be okay in my apartment."

"Well, Rei?" Usagi asked.

Rei was staring at the crestfallen Umi. "Err.. Sure!" She said brightly. "They can stay here!"

"Heads up!" A ball came whizzing out to hit Umi's head.

"Ouch.." He fell forward in a slump.

"Umi?" Barako inched closely and shrieked as she watched his hand snake out to grasp the ball. "Yea!" She ran away, playfully screaming as he jumped up.

"Aya!" He thumped his chest rather dorkily and threw the ball high and far.

"UMI!"

"Whoops..." Umi snickered. "Anrui, fetch!"

"You dirtbag!"

"Little tease!" They ended up jumping the other, Anrui actually making the first move.

"Hey! Hey!" Rei shouted. "You're ruin the flowers!"

Umi and Anrui both froze, just inches away from the flowerbed. Barako gently ushered them away. "Go on, shoo, shoo."

Makoto eyed the two girls, Barako and Shinan. "So..."

"I'm hungry, Mako-sama," Shinan smiled shyly.

"Me too, Makoto-mama!" Barako stated.

"Err.. what would you like?"

"Anything!" They said as one. "We always like your cooking!" Barako added.

Makoto smiled. "Okay, I'll whip something up fast."

"YEA!"

Rei was just setting Mekumi and Anrui to bed. Thankfully, her grandfather didn't complain. "Sometimes I wonder if he's on to me.."

She peeked in and saw Umi at the holy fire. "Huh?" She carefully and quietly entered.

It looked as if Umi was in a deep trance. She noted a steady but slight hum, echoing in the closed room.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" Umi asked so suddenly, Rei was startled.

"No...Um..."

"I find that I can concentrate better like this."

"You worried?"

"Well, it was going to be okay.." Umi halted. "See, I'm still in training but I've got more up, you know? I was going after Hermes because he turned traitor to the queen..."

"Why?"

"I don't know.." Umi looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"We were... best friends," Umi looked up, the fire reflecting in his eyes. "But all of the sudden, he changed. He tried to get me to change but when that didn't work, he attacked me."

Umi sat up. "I've made it my mission to save Hermes, no matter what! But the girls, they weren't supposed to follow!"

"I thought they were after Chibiusa?"

"Chibi...Oh, right, Usagi. We normally call her..."

"Small Lady?"

Umi smiled. "Or Princess. But they're just saying that. Truth is, they were playing with one of Usagi's time keys she was saving and then they decided to go on a 'fieldtrip'. Our parents probably don't even know where we are..." Umi faltered.

"Umi, why is it that you can wield power?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Oh, that...Well, I'm not sure if I can tell you but here goes anyways. In our time, the other planets have been resurrected because it was discovered that each world holds a powerful crystal energy in each depths. This," He held up his item, a perfectly round gem. "Was specifically made for me."

"Do others have one?"

"Err...Well, the others are kinda either too young or there's just one child to an adult," He edged around the answer.

"You're not at all like Ami," Rei commented.

"Hmm?"

"Are you smart?"

"You mean like a genius? No, not really. Anrui is though."

"She acts more like me than Ami," Rei joked.

"I don't get her..." Umi looked away. "She's never been like that. I think it bothers her that she's so smart."

"Why?"

"Because she's not challenged. She's always ahead, she knows any and every answer..."

"Not everything."

"No but then, she knows a little of everything. She hates being smart...but there's always another reason why she's so..."

"Why?"

"Er, she's a physic."

"How is THAT possible?"

"Think of who her dad can be," he suggested.

"Oh...Oh! Ohh..." Rei nodded. "I see. But you're..."

"Normal.. Yea, boring ol' normal..."

"That's why you wanted the gem?"

"No, I got the gem because I intend on protecting my home, my family. My mom's always busy with the Queen and the other Elder senshi. I have to watch out for Anrui."

"You're a good brother."

"I wish Anrui thought that way," Umi laughed. "I'm tired. See you in the morning."

Rei watched him leave with a slight smile. She then retreated to the holy fire and gazed upon it, wishing to know of the times ahead.

And for a moment, she saw the four planet symbols, each tinted in black. Then a face appeared with white hair and dark brown eyes, staring at her with an accusing glare. She caught sight of a symbol but before she could decipher it, the image faded.

"Come on!" Umi dragged out Anrui from her bed, grunting with effort.

The other girls were assembled outside.

"Road trip! Road trip!" Shinan cried happily.

"Shut up!" Mekumi grunted.

"Come on! Let's have fun!" Barako and Shinan grasped hands and played merry-go-round, giggling.

"I DON'T WANNA GET UP!" Anrui was heard protesting. Umi came up, carrying his sister across his shoulder with a very grim look.

"There!" He huffed. "Now, no more lip!"

"Jerk!" She kicked him in the shins, causing him to bolster up, trying not to swear.

"Anrui, behave," Ami said quietly.

Anrui stilled but continued to pout.

They took the bus to head out to a larger park with more interacting.

"Whee!" Barako took to the swings.

Mekumi took to the gym, climbing up high on the bars, smiling as the winds picked up.

Shinan took off running to join a game of soccer that other children were playing.

Anrui merely sat down on the ground, still sullen.

"Come on! The swings?" Umi asked half-heartedly.

Silence.

"The slide?"

He frowned at her. "The seesaw?"

"You're too heavy."

"...Look, we are going to do something. The others did a lot to get us here and we all want to enjoy this."

"I don't want to play.."

"What DO you want to do?"

"To look for the Princess!"

"USAGI'S NOT HERE!"

"I'm not talking about Usagi!" Anrui cried.

"THEN WHO?"

"Musha... MUSHA!"

"I don't understand, she... she can't be here?" He flipped around.

"No, not yet," She said tiredly.

"You had a vision?"

"Yes...why do you think the enemy followed us? They know she's going to show up."

"I wish I could call home..." Umi sighed. "Where will Musha appear?"

"I don't know," Anrui's body shook.

Umi frowned. "Are you crying?"

"NO!" She shouted. "I'm frustrated!"

He was quiet after that. Ami knelt down. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing! Can't you just let me be?" She demanded. She took off to take over a swing, viciously pumping her legs in moments.

"Who's... Musha?" Usagi asked finally.

"Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough," Umi said, just as tiredly as Anrui had been.

There was a collective scream from the far side where Shinan had been playing.

"SHINAN!" Umi took off with quick step.

"A ha ha!" Hermes was happily blowing the running children off their feet. "Come on! Can't you move any faster?"

"YOU!" Umi shouted. He grasped the gem when familiar bodies formed at his sides.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sailor Moon shouted. "Ruining the fun of children? Grow up! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot that senshi existed in this time." Hermes placed on his hat with a smirk.

"Try for the hat!" Umi urged. "It's a power source!"

Hermes grasped the hat, pulling it tighter on his head. "HEY! Don't go telling them my secrets!"

"I have an oath to follow!" He shouted. The gem became the two bracelets.

"Not this, we've seen how much you failed!" Hermes laughed.

"Mercurial Tsunami!" He shouted, crying whirling bouts of water easily.

Hermes plucked a feather and launched it. It became purse of some sorts, capturing the attacks and throwing it back triple-fold.

"Umi!" Makoto shouted as he was literally thrown backwards with a yell.

"You stupid little..." Anrui growled, appearing with frazzled hair. "You meanie! You turn sides and attack your best friend! I can never forgive you!"

"Mercury Prism Power, Make up!"

Her body was covered in blue bubbles as she raised her henshin pen high. Her fuku formed in a yellow tiara with a light blue gem, three light blue earring studs in each ear, a blue choker with a light blue heart clasped at the center. Her collar was light blue with a single white stripe. Her bow was blue with the brooch outlined in yellow and the inside light blue. Her gloves were elbow length and white with three light blue bands. Her skirt was light blue while her back bow as blue and her shoes, similar to Sailor Mercury's boots, were light blue with white edged tip.

"Time be cleansed by the ice of Mercury, monster! In the name of future Earth, I am Sailor Chibi Mercury!"

"I know who you are," Hermes began dryly.

"Shut up! Foam Cleansing!" Chibi Mercury attacked, her body moving quickly.

But he opened his hat and the attack was sucked up. "Hee, I did some modifications to the hat. Now, you all can't get me!"

"Errr! Mercurial Tsunami!" Umi shouted.

"Foam Cleansing!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The two siblings were surprised when Sailor Mercury added her attack but it became even more powerful, easily overpowering his hat. It ripped and he shrieked, his body falling fast the ground.

"HERMES!" Umi shouted. He leaped, his body elongating and whump, Hermes's body landed on Umi's back. "Augh..you're still heavy..."

"You..YOU!" Hermes jumped off. "You little jackass!"

"I'm not letting you go!" Umi shouted. He grasped at Hermes's arms, shaking wildly. "Come back home! Your parents are scared shitless!"

"My...parents?" Hermes frowned. "No..No, they wouldn't miss me! They hated me from the beginning!" His eyes turned nearly black.

"Augh!" Umi gave in and his fist went into Hermes chin with a loud thock. Hermes spun before staggering back, holding his cheek.

"Umi went through all the hell and broke all the rules just to get you back!" Chibi Mercury said, from next to Umi, startling him. "Now, are you going to come home?"

Hermes blinked. "But I...attacked.."

"Yea, yea...whatever," Umi wiped his face tiredly. "Do you know how hard it is to fight with these things! And I've gotta take care of this twits. But I could use some help." Umi held out his hand expectedly.

Hermes blinked. He moved slightly but stilled, eyeing his ruined hat. "But, they'll come back."

"And this time, you'll say no, right?" Umi grinned. "Come on! I need help with the girls! Especially Anrui!"

"HEY!"

Hermes smile widened as he took the offered and shook it happily. His once dark violet hair turned deep orange as his eyes resumed to green.

"Great!" Chibi Mercury cheered. "Unlock the time gate!"

"What?"

"You locked the entrance?" Umi reminded.

"Oh yea..." Hermes tried to smile. "Err.."

Umi hovered over him with a dark look. "Hermes?"

"I, ah, can't unlock it. Don't have a key for it," Hermes offered his empty pockets.

"YOU LITTLE!" Umi went for the throat.

"But I wanna go home NOW!" Barako wailed. Her eyes began to drip as she sniffled.

"Grow up, Barako!" Mekumi snapped.

"It's was all your fault, Anrui!" Shinan growled. "You wanted to leave home!"

"I was going to go alone but you followed me!"

"It's still your fault!"

"Umi!"

"UMI!"

"Umi's not here," Umi said weakly. "Please leave a message after the beep." He took off running from Anrui and the others. Hermes watched before sighed and collapsing to his knees.

"I don't like you," Rei began.

"Yea, yea, you never liked me," Hermes said without looking up. "All I can is I'm sorry. I had a weak moment..."

"What happened?" Ami asked suddenly.

"I told them.. I was in love.."

"And they got mad?" Usagi gasped.

"It was who I was in love with..." Hermes blushed. "This person doesn't know though."

"I still don't get it!" Usagi started.

"It's over your head, okay?" Hermes snapped. "Just leave me be, okay?"

Ami smiled before patting him on the head and then she got up and left, to the girls' surprise.

"What was that for?" Minako asked finally.

Anrui had given up chasing after the others, stilling as she looked over to the falling sunset. She saw for a moment nothing then a small shadowed figure began walking to her, very eagerly.

"Mu...sha?" Anrui murmured. "Musha! Musha!"

"Musha?" Umi stilled.

"Musha?" The girls repeated.

Soon, the small girl was standing in front of Anrui with a big grin. Her hair was as black as night and up in round odangos with short tails. Her eyes were a familiar deep blue.

"Anrui-chan! I was looking for you guys!" Musha said brightly.

Usagi stared at the girl. "She looks like Mamo-chan.."

"She does," Rei agreed.

"Do you think?" Minako said weakly.

"Oh dear god," Usagi whimpered. "I'm afraid to know..."

"You guys wanna go home?" Musha was asking brightly. There was a collective cheer.

"Okie dokey!" Musha held up a key in her hand. "Pluto-san gave me it! She said to just hold it and..."

"WAIT!" Hermes shouted to late as the skies darkened.

"I don't think it's going to work," Hermes whispered faintly.

"Uh oh..." Musha blinked up at the very tall man. His hair was snow white and long, almost feminine looking if it weren't for his sharp face and stone features. His eyes were a deep brown and upon his forehead was a black symbol of Jupiter.

"What do we have here? Hermes, you traitor! I promised you I would give you what you wanted.." He smiled thinly.

"Lucetius!" Hermes flushed. "You.. you lied!"

"You know the penalty. I have to take away your wish," He pulled up a sword bent into a shape of a thunderbolt. "Jupiter Victor!" He transformed into a knight's uniform, all white save for the green cape. "Thunderous Revenge!" The air crackled with energy and handfuls of bolts shot out at not Hermes but Umi instead.

He was holding his gem and he held it up to use it but even as he willed it, nothing happened. "What?"

"Umi, watch out!" Anrui screamed.

Umi felt a bolt hit his arm but the rest seemed to miss entirely as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was still standing, in fact. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Hermes standing in front of him, his back straight.

"Her.mes?"

"I'm ... sorry..." Hermes collapsed.

"HERMES!"

"You monster! How dark you hurt my friend!" Musha shouted. "In the name of the Future Earth and Crystal Tokyo, you're punished! Earth Prism Power, Make Up!"

She placed her right hand high as her fingernails glowed brightly before sending a wide array of sparkles to swim into a perfect circle around her body. Then the circle of sparkling lights sucked inward as like a black hole, grasping onto the skin of Musha, creating her fuku. She then swung her arm around in another circle, pulling forth her weapon, the Earth Star Rod.

Her fuku was for the most part, black. She had the same wing design upon her head like Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon. Her odangos had similar covering, save that it was green, not red. Her tiara was yellow with a round blue gem in its center. Her choker was green with a blue round gem in its center. Her collar was black with a green edge and her brooch was round and green, outlined in black. Her bows, both front and back, were colored blue. Her back bow was stylized as Super form. Her waist band was like Super Sailor Moon, only the top was green and the bottom blue, with a similar brooch at its center, just like the one at her bow. Her skirt was black and single layered, the edge green. Her gloves went to halfway to her elbows and were black with two blue armbands. Her boots went to her knees and were like Sailor Moon save that the boots were black, with a green tip that had a blue round gem in its center.

"I am Sailor Chibi Earth! You'll pay for the crimes against the Queen and Crystal Tokyo!"

"Well, little princess, while you certainly look the part, I doubt you're much of a threat." Lucetius smirked. "Thunderous Revenge!"

"Earth Cosmic Radiance!" She used the Earth Star Rod as the black star blasted out star after star, quite similar to Chibi Moon's Pink Sugar attack.

"Foam Cleansing!"

"Blaze Striking!"

"Lightning Storm!"

"Metallic Vine!"

The four attacks combined and were enough to halt Lucetius's attack at least.

"We will meet again, my dear Princess. And I will have that crystal!" He howled as he disappeared.

"Yea!" The girls began to dance.

"Hermes?" Umi studied his friend. "Hermes.. wake up... please?"

Hermes's eyes fluttered slightly. "I'm sorry... he said... he'd give me ... what'd I want..."

"Stupid... You need to make your own wish come true.." Umi said weakly.

"I'm... sorry... I know what I've done was wrong... I failed at being your friend."

"No, you didn't," Umi panicked as Hermes's eyes began to close. "No! Stay awake!"

"Good... bye..." His eyes closed tiredly and his body seemed to melt into a relaxed position. His chest heaved one last time and then stilled.

"He..rmes?"

And Umi was left alone with his dead friend in his arms, unable to do anything. 


End file.
